


Так уж вышло

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И тогда он подается вперед, подпирает щеку рукой, а затем совершенно невозмутимо поясняет:<br/>— Я понял, что люблю тебя. Так уж вышло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так уж вышло

**Author's Note:**

> * Микс аниманги, как обычно.  
> * Пневмония, а не астма.  
> * Некоторые исторические неточности.  
> * Авторский юмор местами.

Я — дворецкий. На 99,9% в дневное время и на 0,1% — в ночное.

Я — демон. Не самый сильный и не самый древний, но моим возрастом и местом в иерархии редко интересуются.

Я — воплощение совершенства. Человеческого, разумеется, но кого волнуют подобные мелочи?

Сейчас я ношу очередное имя — «Себастьян», и это не самый неудачный вариант, если забыть о личных ассоциациях нового господина. 

Вариант не самый неудачный еще и потому, что я, как ни печально, привыкаю к нему за шесть лет использования. Смиряюсь. Принимаю. Порой даже налет гордости испытываю. И последнее пугает больше всего.

Господин мой, земля ему... хотя не светит... никогда не отличался примерным поведением и покладистым характером. Пожалуй, если бы отличался, господином не стал бы: меня часто тянет к социопатическим личностям.

Все эти тарелки в лицо, дротики в спину, чаи на руки больше развлекают, чем раздражают. Другое дело, что показать свою реакцию означает потерять хрупкий баланс. Для мальчишки полезно иногда чувствовать себя хозяином положения. 

Я отыгрываюсь иначе: тоньше, изящнее, жестче. Заставить надеть платье, выдрессировать девичьи манеры, притвориться в измене или умереть в самый ответственный момент — мои методы бьют больнее и не забываются. Главное, не перегнуть палку, чтобы не получить на выходе истеричного идиота или равнодушного садиста.

Но с течением лет я понимаю, что Сиэлю не грозит ни то, ни другое. Мальчишка на диво умело выворачивается из моих психических и этических ловушек, а из физических я вытаскиваю его сам. Грех такую шкурку портить: давно замечаю за собой слабость к настоящей привлекательности сочетания внешней и внутренней красоты.

Однако эта красота идет в комплекте с отвратительным характером. Более того, чем дольше я живу с графом, тем сильнее гложет подозрение, что его поведение — не более, чем маска. Качественная, очень сложная для ребенка, но, тем не менее, успешно носимая. 

Но увы, мне не хватает опыта человеческих отношений, чтобы сорвать ее или хотя бы предположить, что за ней скрывается. Да что там — я даже не понимаю сущности «дружбы», «семьи», «любви» и прочих столь же размытых терминов. Навыков манипулирования вполне достаточно для правильного использования болевых точек, но с Фантомхайвом большинство эмоциональных рычагов дают сбой: невесту не любит, по семье не скорбит, друзей не имеет. На что там воздействовать? Только негатив и остается. А на него мальчишка до странности легко реагирует: выпустить змей? Гневно зыркнет и успокоится. Намеренно не подсказать пути спасения проститутки? Промолчит, если не открестится, что финт был запланирован. Аккуратно подвести к черте, позволив увидеть копию подвала сектантов и допустив срыв? Плевать, детишки все равно были обречены, и вообще, хочу еще апельсин, Себастьян. 

Ну что за извращенная логика? Эдак мне через пару лет и есть-то нечего будет: сам вперед меня в Ад сиганет да демоном станет. 

Но наблюдать, конечно, увлекательно, этого не отнять. Умеет граф развлекаться, а что за чужой счет — так по мне это даже достоинство. 

И как-то незаметно получается, что со временем наблюдение за Сиэлем становится постоянной и неотъемлемой частью моей жизни. Своеобразной дурной привычкой, от которой и избавляться-то не хочется, так как вреда особого не приносит.

Наблюдение, в свою очередь, приводит к тому, что отдельные черты его характера я начинаю находить умилительными, а некоторые поступки — трогательными. 

Нервничать же я начинаю не сразу, хотя бы потому, что не понимаю, а стоит ли. Зря, конечно.

Рубиконом становится дело о живых мертвецах на «Кампании», где меня неудачно насаживают на косу Жнеца. Все-таки коса — это не пули и даже не меч, это орудие иного масштаба. Признаться, сам от себя не ожидаю такого пыла в стремлении поймать протянутую мне тощую ладошку. Но ловлю.

И после, уже на лодке, с недоверием выслушиваю столь редкие слова благодарности от мальчишки. Не совсем благодарности, конечно, но читать между строк я умею.

А потом, потом оказывается, что Рубикон остался позади, и с этим придется как-то жить.

Да еще и граф начинает чудить: часами пребывает в глубокой задумчивости, спит хуже обычного, ест... у любой из моих кошек аппетит и то лучше, игнорирует Элизабет и уходит бродить по окрестностям без зонта. Складывается впечатление, что он соскучился по пневмонии и жаждет снова испытать очаровательные ощущение выплевывания собственных легких. А мне впервые хочется превентивно укутать его в пуховое одеяло и напоить молоком с медом. 

И я почти решаюсь устроить диверсию, когда в одно летнее утро господин «возвращается». Все, начиная от презрительного прищура синих глаз до повелительного тона, говорит, что, каковы бы ни были думы Его Светлости, они разрешились. Но, конечно, лучше всех об этом кричит вторая порция сливочного пудинга. 

Я рад и растерян одновременно. Неприятное чувство. Непривычное. 

Поведение графа больше не меняется, и до осени мы доживаем мирно, лишь на конвертики с красными печатями пару раз выезжаем. И все бы ничего, если бы не грызло меня изнутри _нечеловеческое_ любопытство. 

Человек на моем месте дошел бы до решения проблемы окольными путями, чья окольность была бы прямо пропорциональна его изворотливости, но я-то не человек. И до известной степени прямые вопросы — тоже своего рода тактика. 

Поэтому я выбираю в расписании графа день посвободнее, так как последствия разговора в случае с ним не поддаются прогнозированию, и с самого утра начинаю осаду.

Выглядит это примерно так:

— Милорд, я приготовил на завтрак Эрл Грей. К нему на выбор рисовые пирожные, рисовые лепешки, рисовое печенье. Чего желаете?

— Банановые эклеры, — фырчит полусонная Светлость, протягивая руку за чашкой.

Значит, лепешки. 

— Сегодня у вас только работа с бумагами компании, господин. 

— Хорошо, после обеда займусь. 

— Милорд?

— Чего тебе, Себастьян? — щурится на меня одним глазом, второй еще спит.

— Полагаю, вам не помешает утренняя ванна? — это я с тонким намеком на некоторые интимные аспекты развития юношей. 

Каждый раз намекаю и каждый раз жду хоть какой-то реакции, кроме:

— Ты ведь уже приготовил? — равнодушный ответ, и после моего кивка Светлость, ничуть не смущаясь, топает в ванную, даже не пытаясь прикрыть влажные пятна на сорочке. 

И ведь так было с первого же раза. Вот откуда у него подобное хладнокровие?

Чуть позже новая попытка:

— Господин, вам приглашение на званый ужин от семейства Дартвуд. 

Зависшие перед носом графа бумаги шлепаются на стол, и меня награждают задумчивым взглядом.

— Это те, у которых три дочери на выданье?

— Да, милорд. Вы танцевали с одной из них на «Кампании». Все три выжили, если что.

Кто там с кем танцевал — еще вопрос, конечно. Однако на роль губительницы аппетита мальчишки юная Дартвуд вполне подходит. Я бы на Элизабет подумал, но в таком случае, едва ли бы он стал прятаться во время ее последнего визита в таких гостевых комнатах, куда даже я не забредал. Впрочем, как показала практика, граф совершил мудрый поступок: леди за пару часов успела «осчастливить» всех. 

— А не кажется ли тебе, Себастьян, что появляться в таком семействе мне, пусть и обрученному, неприлично? — интересуется Светлость, трогательно приподняв бровь. 

По привычке посетовав на давнее решение о наблюдении, любуюсь. 

— Разве вам не нравится меньшая из сестер? Я помню, какие взгляды вы на нее бросали, — тут немного утрирую, взгляда было три: приветственный, взгляд-вынужденное приглашение и взгляд «наконец-то все закончилось». 

Сиэль, похоже, тоже прекрасно об этом помнит: чуть прищуривается и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, медленно произносит:

— Тебя в последнее время прямо-таки _патологически_ тянет придумать мне тайный роман. И чем таинственнее, тем лучше.

Порой меня раздражает эта его кошмарная проницательность, когда не надо. Но на сей раз она запланирована: настало время прямого вопроса.

— Что случилось, милорд? Летом несколько недель вы были сам не свой, а потом внезапно все вернулось на круги своя без видимой на то причины. 

В лазурном взгляде мелькает удивление.

— Не думал, что ты заметишь. Не бери в голову, Себастьян, это было некритичное изменение системы ценностей. Ничего особенного.

Теперь удивляюсь я. Почти месяц неадекватных реакций — это, по его мнению, «некритичное»? Не ленюсь осторожно уточнить:

— Что именно изменилось, господин?

И тогда он подается вперед, подпирает щеку рукой, а затем совершенно невозмутимо поясняет:

— Я понял, что люблю тебя. Так уж вышло.

Впервые я до конца осознаю смысл выражения «уронить челюсть»: чтобы скорректировать траекторию полета своей, приходится приложить немалые усилия.

А Его Светлость фыркает, явно довольный произведенным эффектом, и вновь зарывается в бумаги, не обращая на меня ни малейшего внимания.

— Вы... вы что? — ошарашенно переспрашиваю, пытаясь мысленно нащупать под ногами точку опоры. 

Господин закатывает глаза:

— Я оказался эмоционально скомпрометирован. Так доступнее?

Точка не находится.

— Но вы... — ...ни разу не дали этого понять? Такое я скажу в последнюю очередь. — Вы очень спокойны.

Сиэль одаривает меня взглядом, ясно говорящим: «Ты действительно идиот или прикидываешься?» 

А может, он так неумело шутит?

— Не вижу смысла краснеть и смущаться из-за того, в чем нет ни малейшей моральной проблемы, — наконец изрекает Светлость, грозя переселить мою челюсть на пол окончательно.

— Вот как? — выдавливаю я, стараясь, чтобы фраза прозвучала нейтрально.

Видимо, удается плохо (может, день неудачный?), потому что граф вздыхает устало и тоном, которым сиделки рассказывают истории престарелым больным, отвечает:

— Раз уж мы завели об этом разговор, стоит сразу расставить точки над i. Я не собираюсь устраивать истерику по окончании контракта, не собираюсь пользоваться своим настоящим положением и вынуждать тебя к чему бы то ни было. Я вообще ничего делать не собираюсь, поскольку эти чувства повседневной жизни не мешают. Поэтому выдохни, Себастьян, и лучше принеси-ка мне чаю.

И я сам не понимаю, как перед моим носом захлопывается дверь его кабинета. 

Это что вообще сейчас такое было?

***

Чай я все-таки приношу, как только возвращаю контроль над мимикой: лицо при воспоминании о графе непроизвольно вытягивается, что совершенно непозволительно для такого идеального дворецкого, как я. Господин поглощен чтением какого-то документа и лишь смазанно бурчит что-то в ответ на поставленную перед ним чашку. Будто не он распахивал передо мной душу несколькими минутами ранее.

Следующие пару дней я абсолютизирую наблюдение за Светлостью, пытаясь подловить того хотя бы на полуэмоции относительно меня. Выискиваю взгляды украдкой, оборачиваясь к графу в самые неожиданные моменты; тщетно стараюсь вызвать стыдливый румянец и учащенный пульс, прикасаясь к мальчишке чаще, чем обычно; тщательно анализирую его поведение в минуты ночного отдыха, но не нахожу ничего, помимо давно знакомых кошмаров.

Чувство, что этот почти ребенок смог обставить меня, не покидает голову, отчего я становлюсь раздражительным. В первую очередь достается прислуге: три дня спустя они ходят по струнке, а процент ежедневных разрушений в поместье сводится к небывалому минимуму. 

А Светлость как ни в чем ни бывало распекает меня за слишком холодный чай («О чем задумался, Себастьян? Надеюсь, не притащил очередную бродячую кошку?»), посылает по делам («Но где-то же эти яблони должны расти? Судя по справочнику, не севернее Эдинбурга. Уверен, для тебя не составит труда отыскать несколько саженцев. И, конечно, ты успеешь к завтраку»), и отдает приказы («Ты _будешь_ пускать в дом дворецкого королевы, и мне плевать, что он тебе не нравится. Это приказ»). 

Спрашивается, где эта любовь, будь она неладна? Разве так ее описывают в человеческих книгах? Где стыдливые вздохи, где смятение разума, где душевные терзания и стремление привлечь внимание объекта страсти? Где, черт побери, _хотя бы один_ нежный взгляд?! 

В общем, подобное положение дел подрывает мою несчастную, не покалеченную философией смертных психику и заставляет принять радикальные меры.

Я просто обязан выяснить, правду ли сказал господин. 

Поэтому в одну из ночей, привычно изображая подсвечник, я стерегу его сон, намереваясь вступить в игру в тот краткий предрассветный час, когда кошмары особенно сильны, а разум слаб. Идеальное время для подтверждения теорий.

Итак, в спальне тихо, а к графской постели, сокрытый тьмой, аки плащом, крадется черный силуэт, только глазенки красным подсвечивают. Ну, мне же надо до кровати в целости дойти, верно? Сращивать переломы ужасно утомительно.

Подхожу и застываю, задумчиво разглядывая трогательно (а я уже говорил, что это новое слово-паразит в моем лексиконе?) выглядывающее из-под тяжелого одеяла тонкое плечо, совершенно напрасно скрытое льняной тканью сорочки. Еще и носом в подушку зарылся, надо же. Ловлю себя на невероятной мысли, что на эту картину я мог бы любоваться гораздо дольше среднестатистической человеческой жизни. 

После наконец вспоминаю, зачем вообще пришел, и осторожно забираюсь на кровать, укладываясь на бок для широты обзора. Граф смешно шевелит губами и водит носом по подушке, сворачиваясь в клубок. Подавляю очередной порыв умиления и медленно тянусь рукой к макушке Его Светлости. Пальцы, не облаченные в набившие оскомину перчатки, скользят по мягким прядям, взъерошивая, приглаживая, замирая на миг и вновь повторяя этот нехитрый цикл. Нежно. Почему-то сейчас, когда он спит, по-другому не получается.

Сиэль издает звук, до странности напоминающий невнятное мяуканье, и подается назад, к ласкающей ладони. А ночью он, оказывается, такой мирный...

Оставляю в покое волосы и легонько обвожу кончиками пальцев скулу, очерчиваю подборок, на мгновение поражаясь мягкости кожи, и, как апогей, ловлю теплое дыхание из приоткрытых губ. Ловлю недолго, у него какое-то явно токсическое воздействие: ядовитая теплота, как электрический ток по воде, проносится от моих пальцев до солнечного сплетения, согревая изнутри. Поспешно отдергиваю руку, но, увы, выходит слишком поспешно. 

Темные ресницы вздрагивают, и через несколько чудовищно коротких секунд в меня впивается немного сонный, но ничуть не растерянный взгляд.

— Что ты тут забыл? — почему-то шепотом вопрошает господин, закаменев и не двигаясь с места.

Мысленно прокручиваю сюжеты свежепрочитанных книг по необходимой тематике и решаю идти ва-банк.

— Кажется, я тоже... скомпрометирован, господин, — шепчу в ответ и быстро, подчиняясь странной притягательности гневно сжатых губ, приникаю к ним в уверенном поцелуе.

Они удивительно мягкие и, забывшись, я притягиваю теплого со сна мальчишку поближе к себе, невесомо скольжу пальцами по узкой спине. В груди расцветает неясное чувство причастности и принадлежности.

Я настолько увлекаюсь собственными ощущениями, что жесткий тычок под ребра оказывается полной неожиданностью: на мгновение оторвавшись от губ Светлости, непонимающе смотрю на него.

— Какого. Дьявола. Ты. Творишь? — слишком спокойно говорит Сиэль, и неясное чувство звенит и обрывается где-то в глубине. Взгляд милорда остужает не хуже новомодных холодильных камер.

Он упирается ладонями мне в грудь и, отстранившись, отползает чуть ли не на противоположный край кровати.

— Мне казалось, вас порадует то, что я отвечаю на ваши чувства, — растерянно говорю я и еще до того, как оканчиваю фразу, понимаю, что опростоволосился. Глаза Светлости, и без того неласковые, леденеют окончательно.

— Я просто счастлив, — желчно цедит он, садясь и подтягивая одеяло до самой шеи. Почему-то этот жест царапает едва ли не сильнее слов. — Значит так. Я примерно представляю, из каких соображений ты явился сюда сегодня, поэтому во избежание проблем в будущем... Себастьян, я запрещаю тебе пытаться склонить меня к любому виду интимной близости всеми возможными способами до тех пор, пока эта блажь не покинет твою голову. Это приказ.

Печать на руке опаляет пламенем, подтверждая твердые намерения моего контрагента. Впрочем, то, что это приказ, я понимаю с первых же слов. Слишком однозначная интонация.

Мне не остается ничего иного, кроме как, стремительно поднявшись с постели, склонить голову, занавешивая выражение глаз прядями волос. Не позволю ему видеть меня таким... разочарованным?

— Да, мой лорд. Приношу извинения за беспокойство, — ровно говорю я и испаряюсь из спальни, не потрудившись воспользоваться дверью.

Произошедшее оказывает на меня куда большее влияние, чем я мог предположить. По всему выходит, что граф все-таки солгал, говоря о своих нежных чувствах: не мог же он, испытывая хоть какой-то интерес, быть настолько безразличным?

Обдумыванию реакции Светлости я посвящаю следующие недели, одновременно оттачивая навыки выражения чувств на всех мало-мальски подходящих объектах, начиная кошками и заканчивая благородными дамами. Я искренне пытаюсь понять, в чем именно оплошал с графом, но эксперименты с другими людьми не приносят желаемых результатов (разве что теперь мне заказан путь в несколько высокородных домов Лондона). С леди все выходит просто: несколько улыбок, пара комплиментов и большинство спустя несколько дней, а то и часов, начинает заверять меня в пылкой любви. Но с ними я не испытываю и малой доли тех чувств, что вызывает во мне высокомерное голубокровное Сиятельство.

А граф берет уроки, управляет компанией и развлекается расследованием преступлений. В его поведении не меняется ничего, и это до безумия раздражает. Сам себе начинаю казаться сл... в общем, не тем, кем хотелось бы. Черт бы побрал этих смертных с их совершенно дурацкими психологическими законами! И меня заодно, раз поддаюсь им.

Приказ господина о, по сути, несоблазнении, пестрит неожиданными последствиями: теперь я не могу прикасаться к нему во время купания и переодевания так, как привык. То есть, просто физически не могу, рука на полпути останавливается. Разумеется, это обстоятельство лишь прибавляет во мне злости.

Более того, с течением времени начинает казаться, будто Его Светлость специально проверяет меня на прочность, делая свои движения еще более утонченными и выверенными, чем раньше. А когда он почти открыто флиртует с одной из девушек, проходящих по очередному делу свидетелем, я понимаю, что грань близка. Эта вертихвостка на следующий же день получает приглашение на работу в одну из самых удаленных провинций.

Но я забываю, что в окружении милорда есть девица, от которой избавиться куда сложнее, пусть и не с технической точки зрения. Приезжает Элизабет, и он воркует с ней, заставляя меня скрежетать зубами от незамутненной ярости. То есть потом, осмысливая ее визит, я понимаю, что сухое приветствие и полчаса шахмат нельзя назвать воркованием, но в те минуты мне не до обдумывания формулировки их отношений. Все, что дольше трехсекундного взгляда, расценивается мною как излишний и неприемлемый интерес. И это беспокоит настолько, что на время я поступаюсь своими принципами и случайно путаю количество соли в блюдах юной леди. И еле-еле удерживаю себя от того, чтобы оставить в пюре небольшой сюрприз на потом.

Отчаявшись разобраться в себе (то есть, в графе, разумеется), я решаюсь прочесть его душу. Обычно легкие эманации улавливаются сами собой, но сейчас этого мало. Однако и при попытке чтения меня ожидает неудача — Сиэль безмятежен, как промерзший до самого дна океан. Никакому демону не под силу в таких условиях заглянуть в эту «Марианскую впадину».

Но, по всей видимости, я все же переоцениваю графскую стойкость. Однажды, не выдержав, одариваю девчонку Миддлфордов порцией легкого слабительного. Таким образом, спустя почти месяц моих бесплодных опытов, Сиэль вызывает меня в кабинет, встречая столь угрюмым выражением лица, что я невольно обдумываю пути к отступлению.

— Ну и что ты подсыпал ей на этот раз? — интересуется восседающий за столом милорд, переплетая пальцы и опуская на них подбородок. 

— Господин, как вы могли подумать, будто я... — скорбно начинаю я, но Его Светлость насмешливо фыркает, ни на миг не поверив в мою игру.

— Что тут думать? Наблюдая, как Элизабет разрезает стейк, ты явно представлял ее на месте говядины. Что с тобой происходит в последнее время?

Меняем тактику.

— Вас расстроил мой неподобающий взгляд, господин?

Сиэль потирает переносицу, а я только сейчас начинаю замечать, насколько у него усталый вид. Как я мог не видеть этого, если находился рядом с ним практически круглые сутки? И тем не менее, круги под глазами наличествуют, мистическим образом ускользнув от моего внимания. Больше такого не повторится.

— При чем тут это? По большому счету, твои розыгрыши скорее развлекают, чем вредят. И просто чудесно сокращают частоту и длительность ее визитов.

Так он все же не против. А ведь я могу сделать гораздо больше...

— Милорд, вы же знаете, что если вас беспокоит наличие невесты, достаточно только намекнуть...

— Ага, как же. Ты с непомерным энтузиазмом понесешься исполнять «намек», а мне потом на похоронах придется делать вид, что мы ни при чем, — отрезает Сиэль, а я невольно спотыкаюсь о его «мы». Отчего-то становится теплее.

— Ну зачем же делать вид? В несчастных случаях нет виновных, — стараюсь приободрить, машинально начиная планировать варианты устранения неугодной.

— Если рядом демон не пробегал, тогда конечно, — кивает граф и без перехода мрачно продолжает: — Себастьян, не нервируй меня. Что с тобой творится?

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, милорд, — невозмутимо отзываюсь я, и Светлость тяжело вздыхает. 

— Не понимаешь, значит... Хорошо, перефразирую. Зачем ты вытворяешь все это? К чему издевательства над Элизабет, запугивание прислуги и совершенно неадекватная реакция на мое временное окружение? Думаешь, я об Анне не в курсе?

Невольно подбираюсь, чувствуя себя несколько двойственно: меньше всего мне хочется причинять беспокойство графу, и одновременно в груди начинает медленно тлеть ставшая почти привычной ярость.

— Об Анне, господин? — уточняю невинно.

— Так звали ту девушку, которую ты в Ирландию сослал, — с видимым удовольствием поясняет Светлость.

— Вы запомнили имя... — судя по тому, как расширяется его зрачок, мои глаза окрашиваются алым. Не к добру.

— Ох, как же мне все это надоело, — внезапно заявляет Сиэль и, резким движением сорвав повязку, с силой трет глаза. — Ты хоть представляешь себе, как выглядит твое поведение со стороны? Будь ты человеком, я решил бы, что ты ревнуешь.

— Ревную? — ошеломленно повторяю я, обмирая. Ярость мурлычет, довольная, что ее наконец-то восприняли всерьез. Вот, значит, каково это...

Видимо, Светлость тоже улавливает что-то: потеплевший взгляд брезжит изумлением.

— Себастьян... Я что, угадал? — выдыхает он и, не дождавшись ответа, выходит из-за стола. 

Отстраненно наблюдаю за приближающимся графом, все еще пытаясь свыкнуться с мыслью, что действительно ревную своего господина ко всем, кроме, возможно, себя.

А он подходит почти вплотную — исключительная редкость в последнее время — и, помедлив, вдруг утыкается лбом в мою грудь. 

Стою, оглушенный, соскучившийся по близости именно этого тела, и не знаю, куда деть руки. Словно смертный мальчишка какой. Позорище.

— Сейчас стало легче? — голос Светлости звучит глухо, но для моего слуха это не помеха.

С удивлением отмечаю, что холодный сгусток ярости в груди стремительно тает, оставляя вместо себя нечто болезненно-хрупкое, чему не могу дать названия.

— Намного, — признаю я и решаюсь осторожно обвить руками чужие плечи.

Сиэль тихонько смеется, вызывая во мне острейшее желание увидеть его лицо.

— Поверить не могу, ты и в самом деле... скомпрометирован, — пораженно шепчет граф и слегка отстраняется, поднимая голову. Лед плавится, обнажая краешек драгоценной души — такой свободной и такой удивительно моей.

— Сомневаюсь, милорд. Любовь — это томление в груди, страсть во взгляде, а также всевозможные знаки внимания. Я ознакомился с необходимой литературой и проверил на собственном опыте. Не понимаю, почему вы, люди, такие глупости совершаете из-за нее.

— А ты разве нет? Напомнить, как кое-кто над Элизабет «шутил»? По-твоему, это было разумно? — насмешливо парирует Светлость и отступает на шаг. 

Мерзкий холод вновь начинает остужать внутренности. В чем-то милорд прав: как минимум два признака из трех названных мною точно присутствуют. А если быть честным с самим собой, то я не назвал и десятой доли важнейших составляющих той ласковой неги, что успела прорасти в моей про́клятой душе. Морщусь и хочу притянуть мальчишку обратно, но пальцы натыкаются на невидимую преграду. Чертов приказ.

— Вы правы, господин, совсем неразумно, — соглашаюсь я, несколько секунд наблюдая за неподвижной рукой, но стоит начать опускать ее, как на полпути мою ладонь встречает другая. 

Исцеляющая талая вода плещется в его глазах, омывая мое израненное чувство гордости.

А потом Сиэль произносит одно-единственное слово, от которого разлетаются вдребезги сковывающие руки цепи.

«Отменяю».

Его губы такие же мягкие и теплые, как тогда, но теперь поцелуй не краденный, а разделенный, и от этого так странно кружится голова. 

Сжимая в объятиях свою Светлость, я понимаю, что мне предстоит убеждать его в своих... своей скомпрометированности, причем желательно долго и со вкусом, а также завершить-таки кампанию по изжитию невесты, однако...

Здесь и сейчас я просто вспоминаю свою мысль о том, что за Сиэлем хочется наблюдать вечность.

Думаю, так и будет.

Но он узнает об этом позже.

…Возможно, завтра?


End file.
